everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessa Turchese
'''Tessa Turchese '''is the adoptive daughter of the fairy with turquoise hair from The Adventures of Pinnocchio. She's a Roybel; she accepts her destiny but she still wants to live her life as long as she can but her mother is a bit too strict about Tessa's future and destiny. Tessa is somewhat a good girl who never seems to break the rules since she was raised to always accept and follow any kind of rules but what her mother doesn't know about is that she is secretly doing bad deeds which, in Tessa's words, is her big dream of her life. She wants to be able to take risks and get in trouble but she can never live her life the way she wants with her mother counting on her to be the 'perfect child'. Tessa is created by SabbyFangirl24. Read her diary here. Character Personality Tessa is a good girl in front of her mother, who seems to control her whole life until her destiny arrives. She can never break the rules or even bend them slightly but she actually hates the fact that she has to act all nice and kind but sometimes, when her mother isn't around, she is surprisingly nice on her own. Tessa is also very flirty; she has a habit in picking up boys and dropping them back down, claiming that she is just looking for the perfect boy to be her prince charming. Without her mother around, Tessa is a completely changed and different girl. She is quite naughty and confident. She tends to break the rules once in a while for her own good, which she claims is life. When it comes to things she had never tried before, Tessa tends to hesitate and question herself if it's actually worth it. Sadly, sometimes when she is fitting into her bad girl form, she suddenly blurts something out which relates to something about breaking the rules is not a good idea and such things that a 'fairy two red shoes' would say, as a few people call her when she is too nice and doesn't dare to break the rules. But despite all of the above, Tessa is not a fond of someone who makes so many bad deeds that they are unforgivable. Appearance Tessa has long turquoise hair, light blue and turquoise wings and purple eyes. She has white light skin and a fit body shape, despite she doesn't work out at all. As some people say, Tessa's mother looks like a really nice person once you see her, and Tessa had inherited that from her. She loves fashion and glittery things; Tessa wouldn't consider herself as a girly girl despite she loves the pale color of bubblegum pink; she even gets a little offended when someone calls her a girly girl for no reason. Fairy tale – The Adventures of Pinnocchio How the Story Goes The story talks about mischievious adventures of a marionette named Pinnocchio, who was crafted from a log to a talking puppet by his master, who is a poor woodcrafter named Gepetto. How does Tessa come into it? After the fairy with turquoise hair helped Pinnocchio and Gepetto, she found two infants in the rain and raised one of them, who is Aria, Tessa's sister, as the first and next fairy with turquoise hair. Relationships Family The fairy with turquoise hair is Tessa's mother but she and her sisters, Aria Turchese and Capelle Turchese, doesn't know that they are both adopted. Tessa and Aria are very close and they have a very good relationship with each other but their mother could be a little too strict with Tessa's destiny, and possibly Aria's too, which causes her relationship with Tessa to fall out of family love. But Tessa actually loves her mother very much. Friends Adorabelle Baudet and Briar Beauty are Tessa's best friends. Adorabelle and Tessa met at one of Briar's study parties and they got along well after finding out that both of them didn't understand the same thing. They got closer and closer throughout Briar's parties and classes of Science and Sorcery. Briar, on the other hand, bumped into Tessa by accident in the hallways when Tessa got lost on her first day and Briar helped her get to her class. Olivia Crackatook is a good friend of Tessa's as well. Besides her best friends, Tessa is frenemies with Blondie Lockes but the blonde-haired girl doesn't know it as if finds Tessa 'just right'. Tessa is also not a fond of Apple White but finds Raven Queen very nice and fun to be friends with, and so the two are good friends. Gary Esel was a close friend of Tessa, who was set up by Olivia to meet him and get to know him better but Tessa kept acting flirty around him, since she is a bit too flirty but then they started to date. Pet Dr. Hoot, or Hoot for short, is Tessa's pet owl. She named him Dr. Hoot when she was seven years old because according to her mother's story, there was an owl who was a doctor, and so she got 'inspired' to name him after the owl in the story. Romance There was this one guy who Tessa met at Toyland when her mother took her there to visit and he was named Derek. Tessa eventually fell in actual love with him because of his good looks, nice personality and lifestyle but on their first anniversary, Tessa walked into a moment where Derek was kissing a doll, literally, and she was alive, able to talk and all. After the cheating drama, Tessa felt so heartbroken that she went through a phase of depression for three days until she got over it and started from scartch. Her close guy friend, Gary Esel had a crush on her but had sort of failed to notice even though she was very flirty around and with him. Now they are dating after Gary told her how he feels about her and Tessa hopes that their relationship ends for infinity. Outfits Basic Tessa's basic outfit is quite simple, and she likes it that way if you ask her. She wears a blue and purple dress but the skirt is half yellow and it's glittery. She also wears full leggings which are purples and her shoes (which are not shown in the picture) are turquoise and there is a star at the end of each strap that are around her ankles. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *Her birthday is on August 1st. *She can speak Italian and French. Gallery TessaB.png|Basic TessaLD.jpg|Legacy Day Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:GirlX's Original Characters